Computers and other electronic devices are pervasive in the professional and personal lives of people. In professional settings, people exchange and share confidential information during project collaborations. In personal settings, people engage in electronic commerce and the transmission of private information. In these and many other instances, electronic security is deemed to be important.
Electronic security paradigms can keep professional information confidential and personal information private. Electronic security paradigms may involve some level of encryption and/or protection against malware, such as viruses, worms, and spyware. Both encryption of information and protection from malware have historically received significant attention, especially in the last few years.
However, controlling access to information is an equally important aspect of securing the safety of electronic information. This is particularly true for scenarios in which benefits are derived from the sharing and/or transferring of electronic information. In such scenarios, certain people are to be granted access while others are to be excluded.
Access control has been a common feature of shared computers and application servers since the early time-shared systems. There are a number of different approaches that have been used to control access to information. They share a common foundation in combining authentication of the entity requesting access to some resource with a mechanism of authorizing the allowed access. Authentication mechanisms include passwords, Kerberos, and x.509 certificates. Their purpose is to allow a resource-controlling entity to positively identify the requesting entity or information about the entity that it requires.
Authorization examples include access control lists (ACLs) and policy-based mechanisms such as the eXtensible Access Control Markup Language (XACML) or the PrivilEge and Role Management Infrastructure (PERMIS). These mechanisms define what entities may access a given resource, such as files in a file system, hardware devices, database information, and so forth. They perform this authorization by providing a mapping between authenticated information about a requestor and the allowed access to a resource.
As computer systems have become more universally connected over large networks such as the Internet, these mechanisms have proven to be somewhat limited and inflexible in dealing with evolving access control requirements. Systems of geographically dispersed users and computer resources, including those that span multiple administrative domains, in particular present a number of challenges that are poorly addressed by currently-deployed technology.